miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Allove17/ONE-SHOT "Przygoda we Włoszech"
OK to tak na wstępie powiem że jesteśmy w czasach gdzie nie ma Biedronki, Czarnego Kota, Władcy Ciem i innych posiadaczy miraculum (ogólnie nie ma miraculów). *Marinette* Siedziałam na nudnej lekcji wychowawczej. Pani mówiła coś o relacjach między uczniami i bla bla bla, potem przeszła już na ciekawszy temat, a konkretnie wycieczki szkolnej która ma się odbyć za tydzień w piątek. Jedziemy do Prowansji, gdzie zawsze chciałam się znaleźć bo jest to naprawdę piękne miasto. Nauczycielka dopowiadała jeszcze o zgodach, ubraniach i pieniądzach. *Adrien* Słuchałem przez chwilę jak wychowawczyni mówi o wycieczce, ale potem się rozmarzyłem. Prowansja kojarzy mi się z pięknymi oczami Marinette. Zaraz... czy ja właśnie to pomyślałem? To moja przyjaciółka, ale nie jest mi tak obojętna jak kiedyś, coś się zmieniło i podejrzewam, iż na tym wyjeździe wydarzy się coś niezwykłego... *Narrator* Po 10 minutach skończyła się lekcja i uczniowie udali się do domów.Przez cały tydzień lekcje mijały swoim tempem, ponieważ niektórzy uczniowie siedzieli jak na szpilkach np. Alya, a inni traktowali wycieczke jak kolejną podróż np. Chloe. DZIEŃ WYJAZDU Była piąta rano. Większość uczniów czekała już pod szkołą na autobus, ale jedna dziewczyna oczywiście przybiegła na ostatnią chwilę. Tak to Marinette. Wsiadła do pojazdu i zajęła miejsce koło Alyi, zaczęły rozmowę: - Wzięłaś jakieś słodycze?- zapytała Alya z nutą ciekawości w głosie. - Jak mogłabym nie wziąść? Masz.- powiedziała Marinette i podała koleżance kilka ciasteczek z piekarni swoich rodziców. - Chłopaki chcecie ciastka?- odwróciła się do Adriena i Nino, którzy siedzieli za nimi. - Pewnie.- odpowiedzieli chórem i sięgnęli po garść smakołyków. Rozmawiali jeszcze ok. godzinę i każdy poczuł zmęczenie. Wszyscy zasnęli. *Alya* Obudziłam się kiedy poinformowano nas że mamy postuj i możemy iść się przewietrzyć, obudziłam więc resztę, wzięliśmy portfele na różne pierdołki i ruszyliśmy bardzo zmęczeni do płatnej toalety. *Narrator* W tym samym czasie na stację podjechał drugi autobus wycieczkowy, który kierował się w stronę Włoch, nie był on pełen,a większość ludzi to byli dorośli. Pasażerowie opuścili pojazd i udali się do sklepu. *Marinette* Czekałam przed toaletami na resztę, kiedy wyszli udaliśmy się w stronę sklepowego wyjścia, byliśmy bardzo zmęczeni więc za bardzo nie widzieliśmy gdzie idziemy. Weszliśmy do autobusu znowu zajęliśmy miejsca, a po 3 minutach ruszyliśmy w drogę. Znowu zasnęłam.Obudziło mnie słońce więc pewnie już dojeżdżaliśmy na miejsce, otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam że reszta śpi więc chciałam wziąść swój telefon aby w coś pograć, ale nigdzie nie było mojej torby, tak samo Alyi, Adriena i Nino co było dziwne. Rozejrzałam się wszędzie i aż zbladłam, w środku autokaru siedzieli jacyś obcy ludzie!!! Co tu się stało?! - Ej, szyko obudźcie się!- krzyczałam - Co się dzieje?- zapytał Adrien - No właśnie nie wiem, nie ma naszych rzeczy ani nikogo z klasy!!- zaczęłam panikować - Faktycznie, ej napewno wsiedliśmy do naszego autobusu?- powiedział Nino - No nie! I co teraz? Nie mamy nic!- znowu krzyczałam zdenerwowana i przestraszona, ale ktoś mnie uspokoił - Spokojnie Marinette przecież wzięliśmy pieniądze.- odparł i uśmiechnął się do mnie blondyn, a mi odrazu zrobiło się raźniej. - Razem napewno coś wymyślimy, a tak wogóle wie ktoś gdzie jedziemy? I tu mnie zamurowało. No właśnie gdzie jedziemy?! Zapytałam się pani przed nami i okazało się że wycieczka jest do Włoch. Świetnie jeszcze za granicę na gapę. *Rose* Byliśmy przed hotelem w którym mieliśmy spać, a nauczycielka przydzielała pokoje. Kiedy Marinette, Alya, Nino i Adrien zostali wyczytani nie podeszli odebrać klucza i zorientowaliśmy się że ich nie ma. W autobusie leżały ich torby i walizki, więc pewnie nie uciekli, może coś się stało? Trudno było to stwierdzić bo zostawili telefony i nikt nie mógł się z nimi skontaktować. *Adrien* Gdy dojechaliśmy po godzinie szybko wyszliśmy z pojazdu, aby nikt nas nie zobaczył. Od razu zaczęliśmy obmyślać plan jak wrócić do domu. - Dobra więc ile macie kasy?- zapytała Alya -500 Euro.- powiedziała Marinette - Ja mam coś koło 1000.- odpowiedziałem.- ojciec mi tyle kazał wziąść jakby coś się miało stać, ale nie sądziłem że się przydadzą i że tak bardzo się mną interesuje. - A jednak. My z Nino mamy 800 Euro.- Odparła Alya Poszliśmy na lotnisko zapytać się kiedy jest najbliższy lot do Paryża. Niedobrze dopiero za tydzień. (tak dla pewności to włosi z którymi rozmawiają w całym opowiadaniu mówią trochę po francusku i dlatego się mogą porozumieć) Autobusy tak samo, czyli pozostało nam czekać tyle czasu. - Dobra trzeba się podzielić. Niech jedna osoba załatwi nam tani nocleg, druga jedzenie i picie, trzecia ubrania a ostatnia bilety na powrót do domu OK?- mówiła pewnie Marinette - Ok to ty załatw nocleg, Nino i Alya kupią jedzenie, picie i bilety, a ja ubrania, bo zauważyłem w drodze że jest tu dużo sklepów z kolekcjami mojego ojca i może załatwie coś w niższej cenie jako jego syn.- powiedziałem z uśmiechem - Dobra to wszyscy wiedzą co robić więc spotkajmy się tu za 2 godziny.- przytaknęli i ruszyliśmy w swoich kierunkach. *Narrator* Każdy znalazł to czego szukał i właśnie zmierzali w kierunku małego domku który wynajęła ciemnowłosa. Słońce grzało bardzo mocno więc postanowili się przebrać w stroje kąpielowe które kupił Adrien. Spakowali trochę jedzenia i poszli na plaże która znajdowała się 1 km od miejsca ich noclegu. Pomimo faktu iż przybyli tu przypadkowo to bawili się fantastycznie i postanowili zadzwonić do nauczycieli dopiero kiedy będą się szykować do powrotu, wrazie jakby ktoś się pofatygował do nich z pomocą.Po dwóch dniach odpoczywania znowu poszli do miasta na zakupy. Niebo było trochę zachmurzone, ale im to nie przeszkadzało. Dziewczyny na chwilę oddzieliły się od chłopaków i weszły do sklepu. *Adrien* W czasie kiedy nasze przyjaciółki sobie poszły zaczęliśmy rozmawiać: - I co dobrze się bawisz? To chyba jedyna taka okazja aby się wyrwać z domu.- zapytał Nino - Tak masz rację, nigdy nie czułem takiego luzu. - A jak tam między tobą a Marinette? Hmmmm - A jest coś między nami? Sam już nie wiem, zawsze jest przy mnie jakaś inna niż przy was. - Może ona coś do ciebie czuje? - Dobra zmieńmy temat.- odpowiedziałem - Właśnie to opowiesz mi jak to jest u ciebie z tymi luksusami?- zapytał - To nic dobrego mieć np. tylu ludzi do pomocy.- powiedziałem lekko smutny - Czemu? - Bo co chwile mi wchodzą na głowę, gdzie kolwiek nie pójdzę to zwłaszcza ona (Natalie) musi tam być, czuję się dziwnie kiedy ją widzę, naprawdę wolałbym aby jej nie było. Obydwoje są tacy natarczywi, przynajmniej teraz mam od nich spokój.- mówiłem już zły - Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. *Marinette* Wyszłam trochę wcześniej niż Alya i usłyszałam końcówkę rozmowy chłopaków - Zwłaszcza ona musi tam być, czuję się dziwnie kiedy ją widzę, naprawdę wolałbym aby jej nie było. Obydwoje są tacy natarczywi, przynajmniej teraz mam od nich spokój. - Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Od razu pomyślałam że chodzi o mnie i Alye, bo przeanalizowałam wszystkie słowa i na to wskazywało więc wściekła ruszyłam w stronę tej dwójki i zaczęłam krzyczeć na Adriena: - Słyszałam całą rozmowę, chcesz aby mnie nie było?! Jesteśmy natarczywe?! Czemu nie powiesz nam tego w twarz tylko nas obgadujesz z kumplem?!- kipiałam ze złości, nie zwracałam uwagi na innych ludzi, poprostu miałam ochotę wygadać mu wszystko co o nim myślę, albo mu przywalić.- Myślałam że jesteś inny, że mam prawdziwego przyjaciela! - Bo masz, a ja nie mówiłem tego o tobie!- on również krzyczał - Ta akurat bo ci uwierzę, jak ja mogłam się w tobie zakochać!!- w tym momencie poczułam jak spływają mi łzy po policzkach, a z nieba pada deszcz. Czy to było specjalnie? Kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego co mu powiedziałam uciekłam jak najdalej stąd. Niebo było granatowe i rozpadało się na dobre, usiadłam na ławce, zakryłam twarz dłońmi, dałam się ponieść emocjom. *Adrien* Czemu ona tak zareagowała? Źle zrozumiała naszą rozmowę i myślała że chodzi o nią! Po co wogóle to zaczynałem, poniosło mnie. Muszę ją szybko znaleźć.Ale zaraz... czy ona powiedziała że się we mnie zakochała? Nigdy nic nie zauważyłem.Byłem ślepy, ja chyba też coś do niej czuje , ale to odrzucałem bo myślałem, że będzie to nieodwzajemnione uczucie.A jednak. *Alya* Wyszłam ze sklepu i zobaczyłam że pada, chłopacy stali tam i się nawet nie ruszyli, ale nigdzie nie było Mari. - Ej co się stało? Gdzie Mari?- pytałam - Zaczęło się od naszej rozmowy którą źle zrozumiała i myślała że chodzi o nią i ciebie, a kiedy Adrien próbował jej to wyjaśnic to rozpłakała się i uciekła.- tłumaczył Nino - Co?! Trzeba ją znaleźć!- teraz i ja krzyczałam *Adrien* -Nie! Zrobię to sam, to moja wina.- mówiłem zły sam na siebie, nie na nią przecież nic nie zrobiła, kurczę chyba naprawdę się w niej zakochałem.Zgodzili się i ruszyłem na poszukiwania.Po 30 minutach zobaczyłem ją na ławeczce. Samą i smutną, aż miałem wyrzuty sumienia. *Marinette* Siedziałam i myślałam, a deszcze nadal padał. Czy dobrze zrobiłam mówiąc mu takie rzeczy?Nagle poczułam czyjeś ręcę na swoich ramionach. Odwróciłam głowę i ujrzałam te piękne zielone oczy w których odpływałam, ale co on tu robi? - Ja chciałem ci powiedzieć że tamta rozmowa dotyczyła moich służących, mówiłem że mam ich dość. Chciałbym żyć jak ty, nie być ciąglę kontrolowanym, mieć kochającego tatę, bo tylko on mi pozostał. Proszę uwierz mi.- mówił a ja dostrzegłam ten ból, żal, strach i nadzieję w oczach i już wiedziałam że byłam w błędzie myśląc że to o mnie mówił. Uśmiechnęłam się i powiedziałam: - Pewnie że ci wierzę, źle zrobiłam oskarżając cię o coś takiego, wcale tak nie myślę. Jesteś moim pierwszym i najlepszym przyjacielem.-Wstałam z ławki a on rzucił się na mnie i tulił jak największy skarb na ziemi. -Ja też się w tobie zakochałem.- nagle szepnął, a ja poczułam jak przechodzi przeze mnie dreszcz. - Co? O co ci chodzi? - No nie udawaj, sama mi to powiedziałaś pół godziny temu, a ja ci teraz odpowiadam ,,Kocham Cię".- spojrzałam na niego swoimi wielkimi przez szok oczami i go przytuliłam. *Adrien* Wybaczyła mi, czyli zadanie wykonane, a teraz mamy chwilę dla siebie. Muszę to zrobić, teraz albo nigdy. Lekko się odsunąłem, podniosłem jej podbródek i z każdą chwilą byłem bliżej jej ust, aż wkońcu spotkały się z moimi. Nie odpychała mnie, nie chciała uciec, wręcz przeciwnie oddawała pocałunek z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Staliśmy tam ,,zakochani" i nagle przestało padać, wyszło słońce które swój pierwszy promień otarło o nasze ciała. Byliśmy tym zdziwieni. - Niezła przygoda we Włoszech.- powiedziałem po chwili - Tak, a moja zdecydowanie najlepsza.- uśmiechnąłem się promiennie i znowu ją pocałowałem. - Adrien? - Tak? - Czy to znaczy że teraz jesteśmy parą?- zapytała z tymi swoimi słodkimi oczami w którym była ciekawość jak u małego dziecka. - A jak myślisz? Oczywiście że tak MY LADY.- i ją przytuliłem. Razem wróciliśmy do naszych przyjaciół. *Alya* Trzymają się za ręce!!! Napewno są razem, czas to sprawdzić. - No widzę żę się pogodziliście.- odparłam - Tak.- odpowiedzieli razem - A czy zdarzyło się coś jeszcze o czym nie wiemy? - Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.- powiedziała Mari z lekkim rumieńcem - Właśnie my tylko gadaliśmy.- dorzucił Adrien - I dlatego trzymacie się za ręce i wyglądacie jak uśmiechnięte buraki?- nie dawałam za wygraną, muszą się przyznać! - Alya już lepiej nie próbuj nic od nich wyciągnąć bo i tak nie powiedzą, a ty znasz odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, napewno są razem to widać.- wtrącił się Nino - Może.- i znowu Mari zaczęła Pełni energi poszliśmy do Wesołego Miasteczka, kina, a potem na lody. Było cudownie i nikt nie chciał wracać szybko, ale na szczęście mamy jeszcze 4 dni. *Narrator* Przez ten czas jaki im pozostał nie kłócili się tylko spędzali go na szaleństwach. Pod koniec ostatniego dnia we Włoszech zadzwonili do rodziców i poinformowali gdzie są i że jutro po południu będą w domu. Zmartwieni ale i szczęliwi przekazali wszystko nauczycielom i uczniom.Wiadomo było że nasi bohaterowie nie zapomną tego wyjazdu do końca życia. THE END Uffff trochę to trwało ale mam nadzieję że się spodobało i nikogo nie zanudziłam (bo siebie tak xd) Ważne pytanie!!!!'Czy chcecie abym od rozpoczęcia wakacji pisała opowiadanie podzielone na rozdziały'''? Wasza decyzja :* Do zobaczenia za tydzień z nowym opowiadaniem (tak myśle) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania